Licencia
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: Si así fue nuestro primer paseo con tu licencia... ¡Imagínate cuando tenga la mía, Ace!


**Hola. Aquí estoy con otra aportación para One Piece. Me di cuenta que se escriben muchos fics sobre la muerte de Ace, pero ninguno en donde ambos hermanos la pasan bien o tienen aventuras. Por lo tanto he escrito este AU, espero que les guste. **

* * *

**Licencia. **

* * *

Cuando Ace se paró enfrente de su abuelo y dijo la siguiente palabra: Enséñame. Definitivamente su mundo cambió en muchos aspectos. Si había algo que Monkey D. Garp era digno de premiar, era su brutal dedicación a las cosas. No había oficio ni tan pequeño ni tan grande para su abuelo, y es que ser un maniático no ayudaba en nada. Lo primero fue conversarle de que fuera suave, porque esta sería la primera vez que operara este tipo de situación. Además, no quería dejarlo simplemente porque su salvaje abuelo lo había golpeado mientras lo hacía.

Ace pensó que no sería la gran cosa, pero se dio cuenta que su abuelo ponía más empeño del que le gustaría. Lo obligó una semana entera a hacer cierto tipo de quehaceres bajo la amenaza de que si no los cumplía no le enseñaría. Cuando las clases terminaron, Ace sintió una parte de su vida más completa. Claro, había resistido los constantes gritos y maltratos de su neurótico abuelito, pero sin duda había valido la pena, y es que Garp fue en su tiempo uno de los mejores conductores de vehículos motorizados que la Marina pudo emplear.

Es por eso que Ace le había pedido que le enseñara a manejar. Tenía apenas 17 años, el próximo año sacaría su permiso de conducir y sería libre de ir a donde quisiera.

Precisamente era lo que en estos momentos esperaba. Había cumplido 18 años hacía poco y por ende había hecho todos los trámites necesarios. Unas cuantas pruebas y presto, estaba a una fila (interminable) para obtener su permiso. Pero lo mejor de todo, era que después de ello, al regresar a casa, su adorable viejo le había prometido un auto para él solo. Garp era una bestia en el campo de batalla y sin duda en la educación, pero tenía su lado amable y le gustaba hacer feliz a sus nietos de vez en cuando.

—Su nombre… - exclamó una mujer de edad avanzada, que estaba sentada detrás de una ventanilla. Claramente se veía aburrida y cansada.

—Portgas D. Ace. – mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Señor Portgas… necesito su firma aquí. – señaló en un formato. —Aquí, aquí, aquí… y su huella digital aquí… y de nuevo su firma aquí… ah, y le tomaremos su foto, pase acá.

—Espere, aún no termino de firmar… - el muchacho se sintió presionado, teniendo que hacer cuanto tramite existía.

—Señor, pase por acá para que le tomemos la foto. – insistió la señora, mientras se limaba las uñas.

—Sí, ya voy… amm, ¿Dónde va mi huella?

—Aquí. – señaló la mujer, con mala cara.

—Sí… - se apresuró a poner el dedo bañado con tinta.

—¡Apúrate niño! – gritó un hombre desde la fila. Ace se volteó apenas apartó el dedo.

—¿Me hablas a mí? – claramente buscaba problemas.

—Señor Portgas, necesito su firma aquí. – volvió a señalar la mujer, mientras comenzaba a embarnizar sus uñas.

—Sí, disculpe. – firmó y respiró más tranquilo. —¿Paso a la foto?

—¡¿Te van a hacer un calendario, niño bonito?! – gritó el mismo sujeto desde atrás de la fila.

—¡¿Quieres venir aquí y posar para mí, payaso?! – respondió Ace.

—¡Será un placer!

—¡Entonces acércate para que tome tu mejor ángulo, idiota! – iba a ir directo hacía donde ese sujeto le insultaba, pero de nuevo la voz de la mujer lo llamó.

—Señor, si tiene tiempo de pelear, lo tendrá para una foto, pase por favor. – esta vez la mujer sonaba molesta. Pero aun así arrastraba las palabras con pereza. Una chica, que estaba detrás de él contuvo la risa y Ace se sintió apenado.

Se apresuró a pasar a la zona de fotografías. Una mujer, con traje de oficina y sin soltar una agenda encendió la cámara y todavía distrayéndose con su agenda le pidió a Ace que se quitara el sombrero. El muchacho se quitó el sombrero naranja que tanto le gustaba y espero… pero la mujer no tomaba la foto.

—Oiga, ¿Cree que pueda irme a mi casa temprano? – preguntó malhumorado.

—Sí. – sólo estiró la mano y presionó un botón. Ace salió con la cara aburrida y algo malhumorada, todo un chico malo.

Su licencia salió y la recibió deseoso. Observó la foto y sonrió.

—Me agrada. – se despidió de la encargada, la cual sólo le dirigió una mirada y asintió. Ace salió no sin antes darte un golpe en la cabeza al tipo que lo había molestado, salió riendo y orgulloso de la oficina de tránsito.

—Ace. – Garp estaba afuera, esperándolo y con una sonrisa.

—Viejo, mira esto. – le mostró su credencial recién salida.

—¿Ah? Con esto van a pesar que eres alguna especie de criminal. – alzó una ceja.

—Lo sé, ¿No es genial?

—¡Idiota, no era un cumplido! – le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su famoso "Puño de amor".

—¡Ah, duele! – sobó su cabeza, donde ya empezaba a salir un chichón.

—Deja de llorar y mira. – Garp le mostró entonces un flamante Ford Mustang II de color rojo. Los ojos de Ace casi se salen de sus órbitas al verlo. El automóvil estaba relativamente nuevo, salgo algún otro raspón. Ace no tardó en subir y sentir el volante entre sus manos, el cuero de los asientos y el ronroneo del motor.

—¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Garp, mientras sonreía con emoción.

—Es increíble. – dijo en un susurro.

—Qué bueno que te gusta. – Garp rascó su barba con aprobación. —Pero recuerda Ace, tienes que ser cuidadoso y…

—¡Viejo, sube de una vez! – el muchacho ya había encendido el motor.

—¡Ah, ni siquiera me dejaste terminar!

—¡Sólo espera a que Luffy vea esto! – coreó emocionado, mientras aplastaba el acelerador.

—¡Con un demonio, ve más despacio! – se apretó del cinturón, el cual era muy delgado para su gusto.

—¡Tú eres el menos indicado para hablar de velocidad! – recriminó el hermano mayor.

—¡Yo soy un experto…! – objetó el anciano.

—¡Mira, casi veo la casa! – gritó emocionado, acelerando más. El rugido del motor causó un gran escándalo en toda la manzana y cuando Ace frenó justo enfrente de la casa un espeso humo salió debido a la fricción de las llantas con el pavimento.

—¡Sorprendente! – no tardó en escuchar el gritó de Luffy. Había salido a ver el alboroto y se topó con su hermano y su abuelo montados en un automóvil increíblemente rudo. Las estrellitas aparecieron en sus ojos.

—¡Luffy! – Ace salió del auto con una sonrisa y mostrándole algo en su mano, totalmente ilusionado.

—¡Ace! – corrió donde él. —¿Ya la tienes? – tomó entre sus manos la licencia de conducir. —¡Oh, te ves muy rudo! – comentó, mientras le regresaba el papel plastificado.

—¡¿Verdad que sí?! – elogió.

—¿Así que este es tu nuevo auto? El abuelo me lo había comentado, pero no estaba seguro cómo era. – tocó el cofre y el capote. —¡Es increíble!

—¡Lo sé, y corre igual de increíble! ¿Verdad, viejo? ¿Ah? – Ace no se había dado cuenta pero Garp estaba profundamente dormido en el asiento del copiloto, con una enorme pompa de moco que salía de su nariz.

—¿Se quedó dormido? – Luffy se acercó y con su dedo reventó la pequeña burbuja.

—¡Ah! – el hombre tomó la mano de Luffy y lo alzó unos segundos para después mandarlo a volar.

—¡Ah, Luffy! – Ace corrió para auxiliarlo.

—¿Mmm? – Garp se estiró en el asiento. —¿Ya llegamos? – se quitó el cinturón y salió del coche, estirándose mejor. —Ace… ¿Cuándo llegamos?

—¡Abuelo, te quedaste dormido como de costumbre! Y mira lo que le hiciste a Luffy. – el muchacho estaba impactado contra un árbol de la enorme casa en donde vivían. Estaba notoriamente mareado.

—Bah. – caminó donde el muchacho y a continuación le dio un golpe en la cabeza. —¡Despierta, Luffy!

—¡Ah! – el muchacho reaccionó ante el dolor. —¡Dolió, eso dolió mucho!

Ace suspiró, con los años había sido testigo del poder castigador de su abuelo. Ciertamente el golpe que su hermano había recibido no era nada en comparación con lo que llegaron a padecer de niños. Aquellos golpes eran tales que en varias ocasiones Ace aceptó con gusto los puñetazos que su indefenso hermano de 7 años no era capaz de soportar.

—¡Garp! – el aludido escuchó la voz de su amigo Sengoku que se acercaba desde la otra acera. —¿Qué tal muchachos? – no era sorpresa para el ex-marino ver ese tipo de desempeñó de Garp hacía sus nietos. Ambos se conocían desde jóvenes y estuvieron en la misma flota. Ace estaba ayudando a Luffy a levantarse.

—Hola, Sengoku-san. – saludó el muchacho, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Hola, Ace... ¿Luffy? – el muchacho con sombrero de paja alzó la mano en forma de saludo, aún un poco mareado.

—Iremos a dar una vuelta, abuelo. – mencionó Ace. Para entonces Luffy ya estaba mejor.

—Sí. – los ignoró momentáneamente. —¡Oye, Sengoku! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a jugar algo de domino?

—Está bien. Adiós chicos. – los dos hombres se metieron a la casa.

—¿Iremos a dar una vuelta, Ace? – el muchacho no perdió tiempo y se subió al auto.

—Claro, estrenaremos mi licencia y este auto. – contribuyó con una sonrisa. Se subió al asiento del conductor y sonrió totalmente emocionado. —¡Apuesto que esto puede ir muy rápido! – gritó, mientras hacía que el motor se calentara y dejara escapar un poderoso sonido.

—¡Vamos! – gritó Luffy, mientras el auto comenzaba a avanzar. Salieron despedidos por toda la calle principal, rayando en el pavimento las ruedas sin ningún tapujo.

Aunque respetuosos con los altos y semáforos (pues Ace no podía olvidar que medio examen de conducir había sido de ello) buscaron la autopista. Ahí podrían correr sin tener que preocupase por nadie. Para su fortuna parecía que no había muchos conductores en ese momento por la carretera.

Luffy estaba encantado por la potencia del automóvil, avanzaban a más de 100 Km/hr. Ace podía controlar fácilmente la máquina, a pesar de estar en la carretera un lugar que mentalmente puede ser desafiante para el principiante. Definitivamente ese tipo de pensamiento no iba con Portgas D. Ace.

—¡Sorprendente, esto sí que es rapidez! – comentó Luffy, mientras sacaba un brazo del auto y sentía cómo el viento amenazaba con llevárselo.

—¡Exacto! – comentó Ace. —¿Sabes, Luffy?

—¿Umm? – el muchacho prestó atención a lo que su hermano mayor tenía que decir.

—Cuando tengas más edad, yo seré quien te enseñe a conducir… no el abuelo. – lo último lo dijo con algo parecido a un lamento.

—¡Sí! – el muchacho asintió enérgicamente. Después de ello se relajó y se hundió en el asiento mirando al frente.

—¿Quieres oír algo gracioso? – dijo Ace, sonriendo.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando estaba en la fila del departamento de vehículos... un… tipo…

—¿Sí? – Luffy escuchó la voz de su hermano disminuir de intensidad. Lo miró entonces para indicarle que no se detuviera pero... —¡Ah, diablos!

Ace estaba roncando, con la cabeza recostada en el volante. Luffy sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su frente. Generalmente, cuando Ace era víctima de su narco-no sé qué se reía porque simplemente era algo gracioso, ver como de pronto un sujeto como él estaba conversando y caer dormido sin ninguna vergüenza. Pero definitivamente esto no venía al caso, pues el momento ya no le parecía tan gracioso, ¿Y a quién sí? El chofer se había dormido, en un auto que iba a 100 Km/hr

—¡Oye, Ace, oye, despierta! – se apresuró a moverlo del hombro, pero a cambió Luffy escuchó un ronquido más potente. —¡Ah, ahora no es el momento! ¡Ace! ¡Waaa! – rápidamente movió el volante para dar una curva. El muchacho de sombrero naranja había recargado todo el peso de su pie en el acelerador.

—¡Esto no es bueno! – gritó Luffy, mientras halaba el volante del auto de un lado a otro, intentando no perder el control. —¡Joder! – tomó una decisión. Había visto a Ace hacerlo antes, así que tendría que tomar el control del transporte. Ajustó su sombrero de paja a su cabeza y sonrió. Logró estabilizar el auto y se apresuró a desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad de su hermano.

Ace sí que era un sinvergüenza, porque mientras Luffy intentaba salvar la vida de los dos, el mayor roncaba cada vez más fuerte. Debido al balanceo del automóvil y a que el botón de seguridad estaba algo escondido, lo único que podía hacer era lo siguiente: Recostó a Ace contra el asiento, una pompa de moco adornaba su rostro. Estiró la mano para alcanzar el pestillo mientras que con la otra intentaba controlar el volante. Los ronquidos de Ace no ayudaban.

—Siempre ha roncado como un oso. – comentó el moreno, intentando alcanzar el pestillo del cinturón. Cuando finalmente lo logró se concentró y mover el cuerpo de su hermano. Lo tomó de la cintura para sacarlo del asiento. Intentó un par de veces y se dio cuenta que batallaría, así que lo agarró de los hombros y lo haló hacía él.

En ese instante un tope de piedra hizo que el auto rebotara, llevando el cuerpo de Ace hacía él con más facilidad. Luffy se golpeó la cabeza y cayó recostado sobre la espalda y los hombros de su hermano, el cual tenía la cara contra su abdomen.

Luffy cerró los ojos y se sobó la cabeza. Cuando los abrió se dio cuenta que por la ventanilla del conductor dos chicas lo veían con un signo de interrogación dibujado en sus rostros. Las mujeres observaron con detenimiento y después de unos segundos un enorme sonrojo adornó sus rostros.

—¡¿Qué tanto ven?! – argumentó molestó Luffy. Agachó la cabeza y entonces lo comprendió. —¡Ah, esperen, no es lo que piensan! – para el caso ya era tarde, las jóvenes desviaron el automóvil y se alejaron de ellos. Luffy se mordió el labio y entonces se decidió a seguir jalando el cuerpo de su hermano. Cuando se fijó que sus pies ya se hubieran despegado de los pedales le dio vuelta para lanzarlo al asiento continuó. El automóvil aún se mantenía algo quieto en línea recta, pues Luffy intentaba controlarlo de vez en cuando.

Arrastró el cuerpo de Ace hasta que casi quedaba sobre él y con un esfuerzo intentó pasarlo al lado del copiloto, otro tope movió la carrocería, y Luffy fue lanzado al tablero, mientras que Ace casi se sale por la ventaba, a pesar de que el auto ya parecía ir bajando la velocidad, las estocadas podrían ser peligrosas.

—¡Ah, diablos, Ace! – alzó las manos para tomarlo de ambos hombros. Su cabeza sobresalía por la ventanilla. Lo metió de nuevo e intentó moverle al asiento del piloto. No se dio cuenta que se había salido de la carretera y corría ahora por campo abierto. Los rebotes y la maleza comenzaron a marear a Luffy. Se aferró al volante y lo giró, de manera que este subió de nuevo a la carretera. Pero al entrar en contacto con la orilla del pavimento el rebote movió de nuevo a los hermanos.

Luffy quedó mirando hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta que una pareja de ancianos los miraba con horror. Reaccionó y se encontró recostado sobre la espalda de Ace, aferrándose a sus hombros y aparentando algo más que un simple accidente visual.

—¡Ah, demonios! – gritó apenado. La pareja subió la ventanilla del auto, pero pudo jurar que estos se habían persignado. —¡No es lo que parece! – volvió a gritar. Terminó de mover y Ace y se posó sobre el volante. Aún conservaban velocidad, y era porque aparentemente iban de bajada en una cuesta.

Luffy intentó poner el freno pero al momento de ver los pedales alzó una ceja.

—¿Cuál será el freno? – dijo indeciso. —¿Será este? – y al presionarlo el automóvil aceleró más. —¡Ah, pedal equivocado! – gritó cuando el auto avanzaba más rápido. Movió el volante y lo giró, el Mustang dio una poderosa vuelta en "U". Sonrió al darse cuenta de su hazaña, debían regresar a casa antes de que otra cosa pasara.

Entonces el sonido de un oficial de policía lo hizo preocuparse. Él no tenía licencia y aparentemente iba a exceso de velocidad.

El sonido aumentó mientras el oficial en motocicleta se acercaba a él. Luffy se dio cuenta que no podría huir así porque sí, por lo que procedió a frenar, pero de nuevo se equivocó. El policía comió el polvo del Mustang, mientras éste aceleraba.

La adrenalina recorrió el cuerpo de Luffy. Pero no se dio cuenta que había tomado un camino diferente al de la ciudad. Iba directo a una playa, un puerto pesquero no muy lejos de su casa, el puerto estaba justamente al lado de una base naval.

Al virar en las curvas y cambiar de carril podía sentir que el automóvil se balanceaba peligrosamente.

Entonces lo vio, el puerto pesquero. Tragó saliva, tendría que detenerse o se iría de lleno contra el mar. Asintió y concluyó que aunque divertida, su experiencia debía terminar ya. Pero… Cayó dormido.

Definitivamente lo que sus amigos decían era cierto. La narcolepsia era hereditaria, pues tanto Garp, Ace y en menores ocasiones Luffy, se quedaban dormidos de la nada, sin importar lo que estuvieran haciendo.

Los ronquidos de Luffy adornaron a parte el ronroneo del motor. En ese instante Ace logró escuchar y despertó.

—¿Umm? – intentó estirar sus brazos pero se vio impedido por la puerta y el asiento de su auto. —¿Qué demonios…? ¿Me quedé dormido? – terminó de reaccionar cuando escuchó los ronquidos de Luffy. Y entonces lo comprendió.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! – sintió que sus ojos casi se saldrían de sus órbitas. Ace hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, cerró la ventanilla de su lado del auto, estiró la mano hasta Luffy y lo tomó por la camisa, después con una fuerza digna de un superhombre Ace alzó a Luffy y al mismo tiempo se desplazó hasta el asiento del conductor. Cerró la ventanilla, no podría detener el auto a tiempo de entrar en contacto con el agua, así que esto sería de ayuda. Cuando estuvo frente a los pedales presionó con fuerza el freno y accionó el freno de mano.

La fuerza con la que el vehículo se detuvo fue brutal, alcanzando un impulso increíble, acto que hizo que este se despegara del suelo. Dio una vuelta completa y se fue contra el muelle.

—¡Sólo tenemos que resis…! – las palabras de Ace desaparecieron en su boca y fueron remplazadas por un enorme ronquido. Había caído dormido nuevamente.

Los pescadores que estaban cerca aseguraron ver una escena digna de una película de acción. Un Ford Mustang II de color rojo había dado una vuelta completa en el aire, seguido de un descenso casi en cámara lenta, para después caer sobre las tablas de un viejo muelle. Al entrar en contacto con éste los enormes troncos que sostenían la estructura se derrumbaron. El automóvil se hundió poco a poco, mientras las tablas rotas rasguñaban la carrocería y pinchaban los neumáticos.

No tardaron en llamar a una ambulancia y lanzarse al mar para rescatar a las personas que estuvieran dentro. Ni tardos ni perezosos las autoridades entraron a escena, así como los reporteros. Entre varios hombres lograron sacar a Ace y Luffy, los cuales afirmaron con sorpresa e incredulidad que los dos muchachos estaban completamente dormidos, y a pesar del agua fría del mar éstos seguían roncando.

Los llevaron a la orilla y los paramédicos corrieron a dar los primeros auxilios.

—¡A un lado! – se escuchó estrepitosamente el grito de un hombre que corría hacia las víctimas del accidente.

—¡Señor, no puede entrar ahí! – un paramédico intentó detenerlo.

—¡Son mis nietos! – bramó Garp, más furioso que desesperado. Tomó el paramédico de la camisa y lo quitó de su camino con suma facilidad.

Un par de hombres analizaban sus signos vitales, Garp gruñó y éstos se quitaron asustados.

—¡Par de estúpidos! – la gente pudo ver en televisión abierta el fervoroso amor que Monkey D. Garp sentía por sus nietos. El puño de amor dejaría mucho de qué hablar, cuando de un solo golpe el anciano hizo reaccionar a los hermanos. Pero como siempre, Garp no se medía en sus golpes, y no satisfecho con haberlos despertado, les dio una tunda.

Ace y Luffy cayeron inconscientes. Cuando los oficiales de policía vieron esto corrieron a detener los golpes del abuelo abusador. Esos muchachos ya habían tenido suficiente.

—¡Aun no he terminado con ustedes! – gritó Garp, furioso, mientras Sengoku, quien había llegado al lugar después de Garp, lo sujetaba con fuerza.

—¡Garp estás haciendo un escándalo! – intentó hacerlo entrar en razón su amigo.

—¡Son un par de idiotas! – gritó de nuevo.

—¡Por favor, suban a estos jóvenes a la ambulancia y llévelos a un hospital, podrían tener fractura de cráneo! – solicitó un urgenciólogo que estaba reportando el accidente.

—¡Son tan cabeza dura que no tendrán nada serio! – dijo Garp, aún molesto.

Los rescatistas subieron con prisa a Ace y Luffy a una ambulancia, mientras una grúa se hacía cargo de sacar el auto del agua.

Para cuando el asunto pareció mermarse, lo primero que Luffy pudo ver fue un techo de color blanco. Parpadeó un par de veces para intentar recordar lo que pasaba.

—¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó al aire, antes de que un horrible dolor de cabeza lo atacara. —Ay, siento como si me hubiera pisado un mastodonte.

—Lo hizo. – rápidamente desvió la vista para encontrarse con Ace en la cama contigua. Al igual que él tenía la cabeza vendada.

—Ace, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – preguntó, un poco mareado.

—Amm… - intentó hacer memoria. —Creo que nos dormimos en el auto. Por lo visto fue todo un espectáculo. – agregó apenado.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Mira. – señaló una televisión en donde una reportera hablaba profundamente acerca del accidente que ellos habían protagonizado. Múltiples imágenes fueron pasadas, incluso aquella en donde Garp los golpeaba, testimonios de pescadores y rescatistas que afirmaban que habían salido sin ningún rasguño y completamente dormidos; para que después su abuelo les diera una paliza enfrente de las cámaras.

Luffy comprendió entonces por qué estaban en el hospital. Además de que tragó saliva cuando escuchó los gritos de Garp mientras les daba de golpes.

—Seguramente el abuelo nos volverá a mandar al hospital en cuanto salgamos de aquí. – comentó Luffy, suspirando con resignación.

—Sí, creo que es lo más probable. Por cierto no le dejaron pasar, me dijo una enfermera que temían por nosotros. – Ace se río ante estos… porque era verdad.

—Ya veo… pues es cierto. – un silencio se esparció por la habitación.

—Oye, Luffy. – la voz de Ace rompió aquella calma. —Para ser mi primer paseo después de obtener mi licencia no estuvo mal.

—¡Lo sé! – exclamó entusiasmado el menor. —¡Imagínate cuando tenga mi propia licencia!

Ace soltó una carcajada.

—¡No quiero ni imaginarlo! Si es así, entonces seguro que el viejo nos mata.

Ambos continuaron riendo por el resto del día.

Ese paseo, aunque caótico y… bastante increíble sólo fue un capítulo más en la vida de estos dos hermanos. Si de algo estaban convencidos era de que en cuanto salieran de aquella sala blanca con olor a desinfectante, vivirían más aventuras.

Sólo necesitaban de una buena idea y presto, un nuevo desastre en camino. Realmente los Hermanos D eran un par de cuidado.

**Fin.**

**Realmente dos chicos de cuidado y con una suerte endemonia, al menos por Luffy. Espero que les haya divertido. Gracias por leer. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


End file.
